Repair Work
by Athene Saile
Summary: Just a little note this time. But I'm working on a chapter!
1. Finding Out The Family Secret

Chapter 1~Finding Out  
  
During Hermione Granger's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school was forced to close. The Dark Lord had been gathering followers for close to two years after he had been resurrected, and was planning on attacking Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter.  
  
Rationally panicking, Albus Dumbledore closed the school and sent all students home. Since Sirius' name had been cleared the year before, Harry went to stay with his godfather. But even Sirius couldn't stop Harry's destiny. Which was to die, alone, at the hands of his mortal enemies. Or, more correctly, at their wands. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, died, on his 16th birthday.  
  
Professor Dumbledore came to see Hermione and Ron, and told them what had happened.  
  
After Ron had returned to the Burrow, by way of Floo powder, Dumbledore asked for a word with Hermione.  
  
"Of course, Professor," she responded, though her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"Hermione, I have something of great importance to tell you. Something, which may, in fact, cheer you a bit." Dumbledore paused, to judge her reaction. "Hermione, have you ever wondered why you're the only witch in you whole family?" Here Hermione shook her head no. "Hermione, you aren't a muggle born witch. Your biological mother, a witch, gave you to the Grangers asking them to promise to look after you, since they couldn't have a child of their own. They surmised that your mother was running from something, or someone, as the case may be, but they accepted you into their hearts and into their family. Have you ever, in your research at school, come across a pure blood family whose surname was the Marinettas?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, but what-"  
  
"Ahh," Dumbledore held up a hand, "Hermione, you are the last remaining Marinetta alive. They were one of the old wizarding families that despised and detested the Dark Arts; and often fought with the families supporting them. Not unlike the way yourself and Mr. Malfoy fight, I might add. Now, I know this is a lot to handle at one time, but you must accept it. It is your destiny, Hermione; and don't tell anyone that I told you this, but it is your destiny to be one of the two that end the rift in the wizarding community." 


	2. A New Home and New Neighbors

Chapter 2~A New Home and New neighbors  
  
The Marinetta Mansion was nest door to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
'Bollocks for me,' thought Hermione sourly, 'I get to live next door to Malfoy, too. As if my life wasn't screwed up enough as it is.'  
  
Waling around the mansion, though, Hermione changed her mind about living there. The mansion was as large as, if not larger, than Hogwarts, and most certainly, more homely. Heirloom antiques adorned the rooms, and it seemed as though once she saw a wonder, there was another right next to it that was even better than the ones she had just seen.  
  
There were house elves at Marinetta Mansion, but Hermione had long ago given up on S.P.E.W. But she had informed them that from now on, if they ever needed anything, to ask her and she would assist them to the best of her ability.  
  
Now came the part she had been dreading. It was customary for the new neighbor to greet the old. Since there was a forest on one side of the mansion, and there was only the one other residence for miles around, she was stuck. It was required, it was the etiquette. Hermione would go before the Malfoys.  
  
Stepping up to the front door, Hermione tried to still her queasiness. 'You're no longer a mudblood, Hermione. So he can't reach you with his taunts.'  
  
Hermione raised her right hand, and grasped the doorknocker. It was a snake, no surprise there, and the tail was caught in it's owner's mouth, winding itself into a circle.  
  
A house elf opened the door and bowed her inside. She asked to speak to the master of the house. The house elf turned and left. Hermione wrung her hands nervously, feeling she couldn't get out of this place soon enough.  
  
"Master will see you in his study. This way please," said the house elf upon its return.  
  
Hermione followed him into a very masculine room. The paneling was a dark cherry wood, there were rows upon rows of bookshelves and an impressive oaken desk. She sat in one of the leather chairs before the desk, and waited, anxiously, studying a picture on the opposite wall from the door as she did so.  
  
Before long, she heard footsteps echo along the corridor. Her back to the door, the man who arrived couldn't see just who she was at the moment. No matter.  
  
"So," he drawled, "someone finally bought that old place." He sauntered over to the desk and sat down. He could now see her profile (side of her face, for those that didn't know), and she was studying the painting of the two dragons. It had captivated her and monopolized her interest for the moment.  
  
Slowly she turned to face him, and both recoiled at the sight in front of them.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, sitting behind a desk!' thought Hermione.  
  
'Since when has a mudblood like Granger been able to afford that place?' thought Draco.  
  
"I daresay the house elf bungled the message," she stated. "I asked to speak to the master of the house, not the baby."  
  
"I say they didn't. My father is incapacitated at the moment, and as such during these times, I am the head of this household. Now, Granger, don't tell me that you're the new neighbor?"  
  
"If you don't want me to say that I am your new neighbor, then I shan't say it. But you should know by now, being the avid newspaper reader that you are, that my name no longer is Granger. It's Hermione Olivia Leigha Nathalia Marinetta. I am the last of the Marinetta line."  
  
"Really, Granger? The day that you're a Marinetta will be the day hell chooses to freeze over and Voldemort turns to the light side." His words were sardonic, but Hermione knew just the response to them.  
  
"Well, if that is true, then you can skate outside your manor, for it is hell, and you'll go into Diagon Alley to find Voldemort and Dumbledore shaking hands. Because I am a Marinetta. Deal with it." Hermione snapped as she stood. She stalked to the door, and was so angry she didn't notice Draco was blocking her exit.  
  
"Move aside, Malfoy."  
  
"And what are you going to do when I refuse? May I remind you, there is no Dumbledore here for you to hide behind!"  
  
"Fine." Hermione plunged a hand into her robes and came up with her wand. "Avantra mia dissendia!" Hermione waked straight through Malfoy as though she was a ghost. "Finite incanteum," she murmured, further away. Finally making it out of their manor, she hightailed it for her new home. And the comfort and rest she found there among the relics of her true family.  
  
'Family.' Hermione smiled as she snuggled down in between the comforter and the bed. 'Goodnight, world. Goodnight, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Hooch, Pomfrey, Sprout, Hagrid, and.Snape. And most of all, goodnight mum and dad. You will always be, in my eyes, my real parents.' Hermione drifted into sleep, now finished saying what she needed to. 


	3. Visited, A New Job, An Enemy Discovered

Chapter 3~Visited, A New Job, An Enemy Discovered  
  
The next day, a house elf announced to Hermione that she had a visitor.  
  
She walked into the library, and saw a tall, gangly boy with a mop of fiery red hair studying the titles of the books on her shelves.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed, crossing the room to hug her friend.  
  
" 'Mione! How are you?"  
  
"Everything's changed so much since I last saw you, but I'm doing okay. Have you seen this house?"  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing. So who's the neighbors?" He nodded at the manor situated at the top of the adjacent hill.  
  
Hermione grimaced before answering. "That would be the home of our enemies, the Malfoys."  
  
"What? You shouldn't stay here 'Mione. I don't trust them."  
  
"Neither do I, Ron, but I love this place already. It's part of me now; I could never sell it to someone else. It would be like selling my parents to Voldemort."  
  
Ron visibly shuddered. "I hate it when you say his name," he complained.  
  
"Ron, I have nothing to fear from him. Why should I honor him by being afraid of his name?"  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Hermione Marinetta stalked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. An Auror for the last year, she was a formidable opponent, and was quickly catching up to Alastor Moody's total of personally captured or killed Death Eaters.  
  
Still living at Marinetta Mansion, she and the Malfoys had an unspoken agreement. They pretended the other(s) didn't exist.  
  
Right now Hermione was on her way to a meeting with Lee Jordan, the head of the Triumvirate, or the Auror's Council.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Lee?" she asked as she sat.  
  
"Yes. Hermione, you are quite possibly the best Auror we have seen since Alastor. We need you to capture, Saber, You Know Who's right hand. We have an idea of who this person is, but we aren't positive of who he is at the exact moment. These are your orders, straight from the Minister himself, 'Catch or kill, Saber, the Dark lord's right hand, before any more innocents are involved.' Do you have a problem with this?"  
  
"No. Of course not. It just came as a shock. Who do you believe Saber is?"  
  
"Either Draco Malfoy or Tyler Sutherland."  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "One of the two worst Death Eaters, aside from Voldemort himself. Oh, sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Forgiven. 'Mione, I'm serious this time. This is the most crucial time in the history of the wizarding community. The rift has never been so large as it is now, and I along with Dumbledore (current MoM after Fudge died) believe you can help us mend it."  
  
Hermione rose to leave, but Lee stopped her. "You'll need this." He said, and pressed a package into her hands.  
  
"Thank you, Lee." Hermione left the office, and apparated home.  
  
At a secret location, known only to a select few of the Death Eaters, Voldemort paced in front of Saber.  
  
"This girl, the Marinetta, she's too much trouble for us. Get rid of her, Saber, or turn her. However you can. Seduce her, curse her, whatever. But do it quickly!"  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Saber sat quietly in one of the armchairs placed before the fireplace. "Perhaps, my lord, you should have a seat. Some tea, maybe."  
  
"Yes, Saber." Saber magicked the cup to his lord, and waited. "That will be all, Saber. Go find the girl."  
  
Saber disapparated from the chair.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Miss Hermione, there's a man to see you," squeaked Ebana.  
  
"Thank you, 'Bena. I'll receive him in the study."  
  
'Bena scampered off to find her visitor, while Hermione looked down at her outfit. Finding herself still in her nightgown, she opted to just put on a robe, instead of taking the time to dress properly. Most likely it was one of her friends, so it wouldn't matter anyway.  
  
She walked briskly to her study. Her visitor was standing next to her bookcase, poring over a book.  
  
"Those are my personal collection," she began, but stopped when she saw who it was.  
  
At 6'2", with a well-toned body and aristocratic looks, Draco Malfoy easily made Witch Weekly's Top Ten Hottest Wizards List.  
  
"I don't understand this, Miss Marinetta. How can a book with few words and still pictures make a child fall asleep?" asked Draco, holding up a book of nursery tales and lullabys.  
  
"Come here, Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat," directed Hermione, sitting on the chaise against the far wall of her study.  
  
Draco sat on the chaise, the book still in his hands, and look at Hermione.  
  
"No, sit on the floor, and rest your head against my leg. And hand me my book." Wordlessly Draco did as directed, and Hermione opened the book.  
  
"Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a young girl named Ella. She was the apple of her father's eye, since her mother had died when she was very young. When Ella was older, her father remarried a widow, and her along with her two daughters moved in with them. But Ella's father took ill and died, leaving Ella alone with her stepmother and stepsisters. Now Ella was growing into a beautiful young lady, and her stepsisters were not belles of the ball, so they."  
  
Hermione read until she was sure Draco had fallen asleep. Lifting him onto the couch, she checked his arms for the Dark Mark. Sure enough, burned in the flesh of his forearm was the symbol, although it was different from those of the other Death Eaters. Out of the mouth of the snake extended a sword, with an "S" inscribed across the blade.  
  
'Malfoy is Saber!' thought Hermione, shocked. 'Well, now I know who to target. Question is, do I still want to?' 


	4. What Just Happened?

Chapter 4~What just happened?  
  
Draco woke hours later to find himself lying on the chaise, and Hermione, who had dressed awhile ago, sitting behind her desk, reading. She was engrossed in the book, the spine of which lay flat against the blotter on her desk. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and she continued to hold it up with one hand, resting that elbow, to the right of the book, on the desk. Draco cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said she, "how wonderful that you are awake. Perhaps you would care for some lunch, seeing as you slept through it?"  
  
"What did you do to me, Miss Marinetta, to make me fall asleep? A spell, perhaps?"  
  
"Nay, children's tales, for Muggles at least, have been putting children to sleep for eons. It is as close to magic as they can get."  
  
"Well, apparently it works on wizards as well."  
  
"yes, and, judging from how quickly you fell asleep, I'm guessing that you haven't had much sleep lately. Have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't," he admitted ruefully. "But you don't know what I've been going through lately."  
  
"Probably the same sort of thing I've been getting from my bosses. Pressure, pressure, and -oh yeah- more pressure."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I know you're an Auror, and you probably believe I'm a Death Eater. But there is something you don't know."  
  
"Would that be that you are the infamous Saber? I checked your mark. If you ask me, Voldemort shouldn't have put anything extra on you. I never would have known except for the large blade and the 'S'."  
  
"How dare you invade my personal space!" Draco cried. He got up and stalked (AN:there seems to be a lot of this in my fic. Perhaps it's a theme.) to where she sat, calmly waiting. "Would you like it if I invaded your personal space?" He leaned across the desk and left his face a few inches from hers.  
  
"I don't like it. But that doesn't mean that I can't leave." She disapparated from the chair, leaving Draco fuming. He muttered a curse, and apparated to her side.  
  
Hermione was in her chamber, sitting at her vanity when Draco appeared at her side.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she got up from the chair and crossed the room, moving as far away from Malfoy as possible. Draco followed her, and called "Expellaramus!" (sp?) when she reached for her wand. He stuck it, along with his own, inside of his robes.  
  
Draco strode across the room and grasped Hermione's upper arms, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"What do you think you're do-" Her tirade was ended when Draco covered her mouth with his own. The was a bruising, hard kiss, but Hermione felt her knees grow weak all the same. Her senses were becoming fogged and her mind reeled from the fact that a Malfoy was giving her a kiss, and that she was enjoying it!  
  
Draco pulled back, took his hands off her arms and disapparated before she had time to react. Why Hermione felt a sense of fulfillment when he was kissing her and loss when he left she did not know. 


	5. Retaliation and Unexpected News

Chapter 5~Retaliation and Unexpected News  
  
Draco apparated to the door of the Marinetta Mansion. He knocked and asked the house elf to give this package to her mistress. It contained Hermione's wand, which he had taken from her right before he kissed her.  
  
'Ahh,' he thought, 'the one and only way to make a woman shut up.'  
  
Draco strolled down the street towards his home. He couldn't apparate in because of the many layers of protection spells surrounding the ancient manor.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, thinking about what had just transpired between Draco and herself. (A/N: They're older, more mature *insert 'HAA!' here* and treat each other with more respect, hence the first names)  
  
'I can't believe he kissed me! And I didn't even do anything to get back at him. I just let him! What kind of an Auror am I?'  
  
"Mistress?" asked Elena, "there's a package for you." In her little hands she extended the aforementioned package to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Elena." Hermione opened the package and, to her surprise, found her wand. She was puzzled. Who had her wand? Then the memory right before the kiss flooded back, Malfoy disarming her, and taking her by the arms.  
  
Draco flopped onto his bed and sighed. Today was not going as planned. He never should have looked at that book, had he not, he would have began the plan then and there. But, perhaps he had set it in motion.  
  
Hermione decide to pay Mr. Malfoy a visit. She attempted to apparate into the manor, but failed. So she tried to apparate outside the door. It worked. She didn't bother knocking, whispering "Alomour!" to unlock the door seemed a much better idea. She slipped inside and headed off in the direction of the library. Stopping a house elf, she asked where Draco was. The house elf showed her to his bedchamber, and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," he called, and Hermione stepped in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to.talk to you. We need to set things straight between us."  
  
"Bloody hell! We don't need to!"  
  
"Draconis Liam Malfoy! I say we do!"  
  
"How the hell did you-"  
  
"Never mind how I know. I just do. But seriously, we need to talk."  
  
"Are you sure that's all we need to do?" Draco lazily raised a eyebrow and waited for the explosion.  
  
"How-how dare you insinuate that we have anything going on between us! You- you-" the anger overtook Hermione, and she began pacing in frustration. "You slimy ferret!" She continued on in this vein for some time, until Draco finally got tired of it.  
  
His control snapped, and he reached out to Hermione and (A/N: you guessed it!) kissed her.  
  
She didn't respond at once, and he worried, for what reason he didn't know, and didn't care to pursue the answers right know. Hermione's mind was racing. 'Why is he kissing me? This is the second mind-blowing kiss that I've received in a day-NO-back to why.' She felt his mouth working on hers, and her knees weakened. Acting on instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss for lack of oxygen, Hermione and Draco rested their foreheads against one another.  
  
"We need to talk," he said finally.  
  
"Yeah, we do," she agreed. "this.thing, it keeps happening, regardless of our better judgement. Why, why me, Malfoy? Why choose me?"  
  
"This thing, as you call it, keeps happening because we both want it to. And you, I chose you to be the one."  
  
"The one?" Hermione spluttered. "What do you mean, 'the one'?"  
  
"I mean I chose you to be the one who bears my child." 


	6. A Talk, Two Gifts, Caught!

Chapter 6~A Talk, Two Gifts, Caught!  
  
"You-" Hermione was speechless. 'What the hell was he trying to pull?' she thought. 'How the hell does he expect that to happen?'  
  
"I'm not trying to pull anything, Hermione. As for how it happens, I'm shocked that Ms. Know-It-All doesn't know how that happens."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! I can't believe I said that aloud!" She blushed as the meaning behind Malfoy's words sank in. "I know how it happens, Malfoy. I just don't believe that you-"  
  
"Would want you, Hermione? I've been fighting my feelings for you for four years, ever since fifth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Please," she scoffed. "Why shouldn't I believe this isn't just a plot to turn me over to the Dark Side?"  
  
"It's not, Hermione. Look at me, please." Draco cupped her face in his hand. He saw on her face that she believed him. 'Ha! I'm a better actor than I thought.'  
  
"I believe you, Draco. But, let's just let things take their course. Not try and speed it up at all."  
  
"That's fine with me, Hermione."  
  
"I really should get going, Draco. I have to get to work sometime today."  
  
"Okay. But wait just a moment. I have something for you." Draco left the room and returned with an ornate metal box in his hands. He opened it and lifted out a necklace with a single stone hanging from the chain. "the stone is called Aphrodisia. It's extremely rare, and allows apparation to and from places with the anti-apparation charms on them."  
  
"Thank you. Draco. It's beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome." He fastened it around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead, try it."  
  
Hermione concentrated, and disappeared with a small pop. Draco smiled, 'little does she know it also gives dreams to the wearer about the person that gave it.'  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I appeared back in my bedchamber, still intact. 'Thank Merlin, nothing happened.' Then I remembered the package that Lee had given me. 'I wonder what's inside it, and why Lee said that I might need it?'  
  
I opened the package, and a long, silvery cloak slithered out.  
  
"Oh! He gave me an invisibility cloak! How thoughtful was that?" I made a mental note to thank Lee for his gift. In my excitement over the cloak, I didn't notice the note that had fallen to the floor when the package was opened. When I finally did notice it, it picked it up and began to read.  
  
Dear Ms. Marinetta,  
  
I believe that you already know what this is. You may find it quite useful on your new mission. Since I am acting on Mr. Potter's last wishes, this is now your cloak to keep. It once belonged to Mssrs. James and Harry Potter, and the latter bequeathed it to you upon his demise. I kept in for safekeeping, until I felt it was the right time for you to have it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Harry gave me his invisibility cloak?" I gasped after reading the letter. "I thought he was going to give it to Ron!"  
  
I fingered the necklace that Draco had given me idly. 'I wonder, can a apparate with the cloak on?'  
  
Now determined to try, I put on the cloak, and concentrated on my being in the same room as Draco Malfoy. Though a small pop was heard as I apparated in, I remained unseen. I had apparated into Draco's library, and began observing him as he talked to two of his associates.  
  
Draco leaned against the front of his desk whilst the other two (I learned later their names were Stephan Polan and Martin Wilson)sat in the chairs facing him.  
  
"Mr. Wilson, I believe that my current assignment is much more important than the killing of Weasleys, even if the Dementors are the ones doing the job. And Mr. Polan, you are here, I presume, to check up on me?"  
  
Mr. Polan gave an affirmative response.  
  
"Tell our Lord that everything is going according to schedule and that I shall be finished within the next months."  
  
The meeting dispersed fairly quickly after that. I was about to apparate to the Ministry when Draco said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."  
  
I froze. 'How did he know I was here?'  
  
"You can't hide forever, Ms. Marinetta."  
  
'Oh, crap! How can he tell I'm here?' I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"How do you know I'm here?" I called bravely, making my voice seem as disembodied as possible.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Ms. Marinetta. Elementary."  
  
"You know Sherlock Holmes?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, he was a wizard. Hermione, why don't you come out from wherever you're hiding? I will find you."  
  
'Ha! Not bloody likely!' I thought, and it seemed I was correct. Draco was looking for me on the other side of the room, behind some bookshelves. I took a step out of the corner, then another.  
  
I thought I was safe. But then hands reached out and grabbed my shoulders from behind. 


	7. Important Information I Forgot Earlier :...

Oh my goodness! I'm so stupid! I was checking over my story, and I just realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer or anything. Well, here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: Do my stories sound the same as the books? NO! That's because I'm not JKR. I own nothing, I just borrow her characters for my own amusement.  
  
Distribution: You can take it if you like it, but tell me where it's going. Email me at eclectia88@yahoo.com or tell me on AIM. It's navyeclectia88. I'm just not usually on, so email is a safer bet. 


	8. Hide and Seek, The Most Precious Gift

Chapter 7~Hide and Seek, The Most Precious Gift  
  
"Found you, Ms. Marinetta," a voice purred in my ear.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were playing hid-n-go-seek." I responded sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, in a way." Draco lowered his voice till it was barely audible and whispered, "but this version has more dangerous consequences." He removed the invisibility cloak from about my person, and unclasped the necklace. He also took my wand out of my robe pocket. Draco walked over to a painting, and muttered something to it. A safe appeared, and he put my items as well as his own wand inside it, then shut it again. "You have a ten minute head start, Ms. Marinetta. I suggest you hide."  
  
I stared at him in shock. Finally comprehending what he said, I turned on a dime and ran out. I made my way to the kitchen, and the subsequent fire, and took out my trusty ever-refilling pouch of Floo Powder. I tossed a pinch of the powder into the flames, and stepping in I called out, "Marinetta Mansion."  
  
I stepped out of the fireplace in my own kitchen. The house elves froze when I appeared. I waved a dismissive hand at them, and they went back to work. 'Ha!' I thought triumphantly. 'I've beaten you at your own game, Malfoy. Now since it's going to be quite obvious to him that I've returned home, I'd better go and find where that secret room is again.'  
  
I sprinted down a corridor, turned left, and ascended two flights of stairs. Turning to the right after leaving the stairs, I walked along the hallway until I reached a floor rug of the Gryffindor lion. I bent to examine it closer, and tapped the nose, quite by accident. I felt myself being lifted into the air, and was carried to the ceiling. I covered my eyes, afraid I was going to be dashed against the ceiling. It was a glamour in that area, and the rug provided the rest of the quite firm floor of the secret room. Decorated gold with red trim, it made me feel as though I was back in Gryffindor Tower. On the far wall was a fireplace, fire merrily crackling in it already and a cheeky picture of Godric Gryffindor hung above the mantle. Pictures of his descendants lined the rest of three walls, and I was shocked to see the last one was my own.  
  
There was a card table and two armchairs near the fireplace. A glass rose sat on the table. I walked over to it and picked it up. Inside the petals, a picture started to form. It was Draco, running up the stairs I had ascended shortly beforehand. He took off along the same hallway, and stopped right underneath me. I heard his words loud and clear.  
  
"Somehow, Ms. Marinetta, you've managed to evade my magical tracker and myself. You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war." Draco left, putting his tracker into his robe pocket.  
  
I sighed in relief, walked back over to the lion rug, and tapped its nose again. Nothing happened. I tapped his ears, mouth, mane, and whiskers. None of them served to bring me back. I finally tapped his eyes simultaneously. The rug began to descend. I stumbled up, and set off to get to my bedchamber.  
  
On my way, I passed an unused chamber. I thought I saw movement inside, and decided to check it out. I walked in, and arms gripped me around the waist.  
  
"You're it. I found you," taunted Draco, smirking. I turned to face him, hanging my arms loosely around his neck. He looked so sexy at the moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.  
  
Disregarding the warnings my head was screaming, I followed my heart, and initiated a kiss. It soon intensified, and we somehow found ourselves on the bed. When I disengaged myself from Draco, he whispered to me, "Are you sure you want to continue?"  
  
"I'm sure this isn't the smartest decision I've ever made, but I have decided to follow my heart instead of my head." With that said and out of the way, I initiated another kiss, and things intensified even more. (A/N: Sorry, no detail. Need to keep this at the same rating. If you're able to read between the lines, you'll be able to guess what happened.)  
  
Afterwards I lay in Draco's arms, him holding onto me. He nuzzled my neck, breathing into my ear, and causing me to shiver.  
  
"Like that, do you?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Everything felt so.so right. I sighed, and he instantly became worried.  
  
"What type of sigh was that?"  
  
"A very happy and contented one," I replied. "Congratulations, Draco."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I just gave you my most precious gift, which I would never give anyone that I didn't care for deeply."  
  
"What? Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We stayed in the same position for a while, eventually drifting off to sleep. 


	9. A Strange Feeling

Chapter 8~A Strange Feeling  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I woke much later in the afternoon, and looked about me in confusion.  
  
'This isn't my room! Where am I?'  
  
Presently I noticed an arm slung about my waist, and I turned to face whoever it was. I was horrified at first, that Draco Malfoy was in my house, let alone in my bed, but then I remembered. So I snuggled deeper into the circle of his arms, and sighed happily once more.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I woke feeling so happy, so content, so.complete. It was something I wasn't supposed to feel, so I tried to suppress it at first. Then I noticed a woman asleep beside me, and tried to place her. Deep brown curls cascaded down her back, and her skin was a creamy coffee color (imagine the color of coffee with a lot of milk, or tea with a lot of milk). I finally placed her when I noticed a small tattoo on her left hip. It was of a griffin and a lightning bolt.  
  
'Hermione!' I thought. 'Congratulations, my task is complete.'  
  
Just then Hermione turned to look at me. She was horrified, judging by the look on her face and her eyes, wide with shock. Then they glazed over as she remembered something. She turned back over and snuggled closer to me.  
  
I leaned over and blew softly, very softly, in her ear.  
  
"You 'wake, Mione?" I asked.  
  
"Now, I am. D'you feel like eating?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm a bit hungry. How about you?"  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't hungry, Draco."  
  
I stood, and extended my hand to her. She waved me off, telling me to find her and I something to wear. I looked around the room. Our clothes were strewn all over. I began the thankless task of gathering our clothes.  
  
I deposited hers right in front of her, and she stopped me before I could straighten again. Hermione gave me a kiss. I sank down and sat on the bed, I've found it's easier to kiss when we're nearer to each other.  
  
We should get dressed," I say finally.  
  
"You're right. We should."  
  
Just as we finish getting dressed, I clasp my forearm in pain.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Crap. She noticed.  
  
"Mione, I have to go. I love you." I diapparated.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Did he just say he loves me?" I wondered aloud. "I'll have to ask him later." I finished dressing, and went to my own bedchamber. When I reached my room, there was a house elf, Ebana, waiting for me.  
  
"Mistress, there's men waiting for you downstairs," she squeaked.  
  
"Thank you, Bena. Tell them I'll be along presently. Wait-before you go, tell me, what were they wearing? Not black with masks?"  
  
"No, Mistress. Not that Ebana could see."  
  
I pondered her words for some time after she had left, then realized what she had meant. She had recognized that there was, however large or small, some disguise on these men.  
  
'Well,' I thought, 'two can play that game.'  
  
I dressed in my oldest robes, and reached for my wand.  
  
"Bloody hell! Draco has it!"  
  
I walked quickly through the room that the gentlemen (HA!) were in, praying they wouldn't recognize me. No such luck.  
  
"It's her!" shouted one of the men, and the closest to me grabbed for my arms.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I bowed low after apparating to Voldemort.  
  
"You called, my lord?" I kept my face downcast.  
  
"Rise, young one. Come and sit. How is it progressing?"  
  
"Very well, my lord. I have successfully seduced her, and she might even be pregnant."  
  
"Good. You shall finally have an heir. I sent my best men to her house after I called for you, ro retrieve her. Under glamour, of course."  
  
"My lord?" I wasn't sure I comprehended him correctly.  
  
"She shall be kept under lock and key here. If she is in fact pregnant, she'll live until the child is weaned, or until she joins us; but if she is not."  
  
"My lord, what if the child is a girl?"  
  
"Then seduce her until she produces a boy!"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I screamed as they grabbed me, and a man put a silencing charm on me. The same one looked over my clothes critically, pointed his wand at me, and muttered, "Medievallous semper odiamus."  
  
I looked down, and discovered I was in a silver and green medieval gown. It was tight about the bodice, and flared slightly at my hips. The sleeves flowed gracefully out from the shoulder, and gave me plenty of mobility. The lacing of the bodice was emerald, and the trim at the bottom of the gown was emerald as well.  
  
Then everyone touched, or was made to touch, in my case, a portkey. We were jerked forward and touched down inside the banquet hall of a castle. The men still surrounded me, and the ones holding my arms had not let go at all, not even as we marched down to the dais at the end of the hall. When we reached the dais, all the men bowed. I did not.  
  
"Bow, you fool," whispered one of my captors.  
  
"Nay, Williams, she doesn't have to bow," a cold voice said.  
  
I searched for the owner of the voice, and found him on the dais. Voldemort himself, and-my heart sank upon seeing him-Saber; also known as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Ms. Marinetta. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Why should I?" I asked, drawing gasps from those witnessing the exchange.  
  
"I should curse you right now. But since you are possibly pregnant, I shall refrain." I shot a glare of disgust at the man seated next to the one currently talking. "Instead, since I'm feeling courteous, I'll answer your inquiry." He was about to continue when Saber murmured something to him. "Yes, I quite agree. Perhaps it would be better that way." He snapped his fingers, and all my captors fled. "Step forward, Ms. Marinetta," he commanded me. I did not do as he said. Saber stepped from the dais. He escorted, in my opinion dragged, me to the dais.  
  
I got my first good look at Lord Voldemort then. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, and his eyes were completely black, no other color seen, and shaped as snake's eyes. Defiantly I met his gaze, and he chuckled. Not something I would expect from an 'all powerful' Dark Lord.  
  
"She has spirit, Saber. You've done well."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Saber still hadn't let his death grip on my arm go, and I winced as his finger dug into my flesh.  
  
"You can take her away."  
  
"Where, my lord?"  
  
"Where? Saber, I expected better from you. To the dungeons of course!" barked Lord Voldemort.  
  
"My lord, you think it wise? In her condition?" asked Saber.  
  
"Then take her to your manor. Keep her under lock and key, as we discussed earlier, and snap her wand. Assuming you already have it."  
  
"No!" I cried. "Please."  
  
"Please what, Ms. Marinetta?"  
  
"Please.don't snap my wand," I begged.  
  
"I leave that up to your actions in Mr. Malfoy's care. Keep her from harm."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I'll get her settled now." We took another portkey to Malfoy Manor. 


	10. Apology

Sorry to all my readers~  
  
I've taken a hiatus for the time being and will be unable to upload my stories for a while. I just don't have my muses around anymore to help me with my current stories, plus I'm working on a challenge fic for one of my friends, so that's taking up a lot of my time. And the fact that's there's that little thing known as school (I curse the person who created it to be 5 days a week, they should rot in hell for all eternity, if they're not already doing so.) and that all my teachers are deciding to give me tons of homework on things that I don't understand, all add in to say that I have absolutely no time to upload any chapters and have no time to write anymore, unless I feel like not sleeping for about a week, and pulling even more all-niters than I already do. Don't flame me please, I have no control over my teachers (da** all of them!!!!!!) and absolutely no control over the amount of time it takes to do my schoolwork. I will try, however, to upload about once every couple of weeks, so that at least you all don't get bored with my work and decide to stop reading it.  
  
Thanks so much for understanding!  
  
Shannon a.k.a. eclectia88 


	11. A Companion

A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I've not had the time to update recently. I feel so bad about having to leave this story for a while. Anyways, at least I have the time right now, but I can't promise that I'll have a lot of time in the coming months. My teachers are deciding to make me do two term papers at the same time, for math and science. Speaking of which, how do you write a paper on numbers? My teachers are so annoying. Lol. Umm, I hate the title of this piece, so if anyone has a better title in mind, tell me, and I'll switch it yet again. Repair Work makes it seem like a story about construction. Oh, last thing (I hope). How come no one wants to review my story. I have put up 11 chapters, well 2 were notes, but still, how come I only have 9 reviews? I look at some other people's stories and wonder how they get to have reviews numbering in the thousands. I feel so unloved! ::runs and sobs in a corner:: Ok I'm back. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 9~ A Companion

Draco's POV

I led Hermione along a corridor to a tapestry. Leaning close I muttered, "Semper Odimus Eosdem Quos Amamus."

"Is that Latin?" she asked.

"Yes, but I've no idea what it means," I answered as the tapestry moved aside, revealing a bolted door. I unbolted it, and we stepped through.

"Bienvenue à chez Hermione," I said.

"Ce n'est pas chez moi!" she snapped back.

(A/N: "Welcome to Hermione's house" and "It's not my house!" French translations for those who don't know it.)

"I must be leaving you now," I announced, "but I shall return to you later, my dear."

"Wait! May I-may I please keep my wand if I don't use it to escape from here? And may I have some books or something with which to keep myself amused?"

"There is a library inside that door," I pointed to it, "and there are 'crafts' inside as well. That door leads to your bedchamber and adjoining bathroom. The house elves will bring you up food." I swept out of her suite, and locked the door on my way.

Hermione's POV

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream, to shout, to rant and rave, anything to tell him just how frustrated with him I was. It wouldn't have mattered whether or not I had. Draco had probably put a silencing spell on the room.

I wandered into the library. There were rows upon rows of books, and overstuffed chairs in which to read them. I found muggle and wizarding games in a cupboard, including Exploding Snap, Clue, Monopoly, and Twister, just to name a few. There was a sewing kit in a drawer, and crochet hooks and knitting needles as well. In the drawer below them were fabrics and skeins of yarn.

"Madame Malkin's Never Ending Fabrics. Madame Malkin's Never Ending Yarn," I read.

In the corner next to the fireplace was an old chest. The wood was from a willow tree, and the leather straps serving as hinges seemed brand new. The clasp was made of bronze, and opened easily under my hand. I lifted the top, and found multiple stones inside. None were precious stones, that I could see anyway, instead they appeared to be polished minerals from the looks of them. I moved them to and fro, trying to discern if anything was beneath them. I found a cracked piece of old parchment, folded up. I carefully unfolded it, and attempted to read the miniscule old script. From what I could make out, it was talking about the fabled seeing stones of Merlin. If they were put in a circle in the correct pattern, the person who placed them would receive the powers of Merlin and the powers of his four descendants, otherwise known as the Founders.

"Damn! If I can figure this out, then, wow! I'd be a mage! I could do magic without a wand!" I was exhilarated. (A/N: Sorry- vocab word. Happy I used it Ms. Spada?) "I just have to figure this out!"

Draco came back the next morning with a mediwitch.

"Hello, dearie. I'm Nurse Marie Myers. Mr. Malfoy says you need to know whether or not you're pregnant. For this to work, Mr. Malfoy, you need to leave the room. I cannot perform the test in your presence, regardless whether or not you had anything to do with her alleged condition."

"I'll be outside." Draco left, and Marie turned to me.

"He's a D.E., isn't he?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

Marie checked her watch, and smiled at me. "Just a minute now. He was cutting it rather close." A minute passed, and Marie began to transform. When she had finished, in front of me stood my best girl friend from Hogwarts, Ginny (Virginia) Weasley.

"Oh!" I cried, before she clapped her hand over my mouth.

"I really am a mediwitch, Mione. Just lay down on your bed and I'll perform the spell."

I lay down and she did perform the spell, giving me a potion to drink that tasted suspiciously like Hagrid's rock cakes, and performing a charm.

"We'll have the results in five minutes. I have to take my potion again." Ginny retrieved a vial from the bag she was carrying, and drank it down. I recognized the potion, it was the same as the one Ron, Harry and I used in our second year (I'm right, aren't I? It's not their third year?)-The Polyjuice Potion.

"Ginny, before you call him back in, I have to warn you. Learn your Patronus, and move your family away from your house. The Dementors are coming for your family, with Voldemort's full permission."

"Thank you. Here's the results. Mr. Malfoy," Ginny got extremely loud now, we had been speaking in whispers before, "you can come in now." Draco walked back inside. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Marinetta, Congratulations! You're going to have twins!"

"T-twins?" I asked, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Do we know the sex of the babies?" Draco demanded.

"Yes, Ms. Marinetta, twins. And yes, Mr. Malfoy we do. You two are having a boy and a girl. Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would love to stay, I have other patients to attend to. Would you mind showing me out?"

"Unfortunately, Nurse Myers, I have to talk to Hermione. One of the house elves will show you out." After she was escorted out, Draco turned to me. "Looks like you're going to be living a while longer."

I refused to rise to his bait. Instead I asked a question that had been pressing on my mind for some time now. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said, right before you left, and after we…" I trailed off.

~Flashback Draco's POV~

__

"We should get dressed," I say finally.

"You're right. We should."

Just as we finish getting dressed, I clasp my forearm in pain.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Crap. She noticed.

"Mione, I have to go. I love you."

~End Flashback~

Hermione's POV

"I-Hermione, I…"

"Forget it. Forget I ever asked. It was just something you said. It didn't mean anything. Now go!" I was nearly in tears by the time he left. When I heard the lock pull shut, I broke down. After my crying subsided, I recalled the seeing stones.

'it's worth a shot,' I thought, and went into the library. I delved back into the chest, this time taking out the stones to make it easier to search. At the bottom of the chest I found a large book, bound in leather, with strange markings on the cover. I opened the book, and was unable to decipher the writing. The book appeared to be in Latin or another ancient language that I did not know. I stood, and scanned the shelves to see if there were any Latin-English dictionaries.

There weren't any. But I did find a spell that would transfer any language into the native language of the castor.

"Now to get my wand back," I muttered.

I purposely slipped while getting out of the shower that night. I had wrapped a towel around myself before getting out, and there was one on the floor, but I had managed to spill enough water on the floor to make it look an accident. I screamed, and Draco was there in an instant.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked.

"I slipped, what does it look like?" I retorted. "This wouldn't have happened if I had had my wand to clean up the water."

"Maybe we should get that mediwitch back."

"The same one?" I asked hopefully.

"You seemed to like her. Do you want her to stay with you during your pregnancy?"

"Draco, you're being unusually nice to me today. What's up?"

"I'm concerned about my children, that's all!" snapped Draco.

"Okay. Sheesh, you don't have to snap. Would you mind helping me get up? I may not be fat yet, but since I found out I was pregnant, it's become more important to me not to curl up my abdomen." I wasn't serious in the beginning, but later on I was deadly serious.

"Do you want your wand back that badly?"

"Are you a Malfoy?" I shot back.

"Point taken. Accio Hermione's wand!" My wand came to rest in Draco's clenched hand.

"Are you going to give it back or just taunt me?" I asked, my eyes lingering on it.

"I'll give it back, let me help you up first." Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, and lifter me up. All the while I was struggling to keep the towel safely around myself. "Worried I'm going to see something, Marinetta?" asked Draco sardonically.

"What? No."

"Not like I haven't seen it before."

"You perverted prick!"

"Now, now. Be nice. I can easily snap your wand."

"Fine." I pouted.

Draco deposited me, rather unceremoniously I might add, on my bed.

"Are you going to get Nurse Myers first or give me back my wand first?"

"What makes you think I'm going to do either?" he sneered.

"You gave you word, and, from what I've heard, a _Malfoy_ never goes back on his word."

"You're right." He went over to the fire, threw a powder in it, and called "Nurse Myers! Come here!"

She climbed out of the fire a moment later, her hair disheveled and her robes sooty.

"Was there something either of you needed, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Marinetta?" she inquired politely.

"How would you like to be employed here for the next nine months or so?" Draco asked.

"I would be helping Ms. Marinetta, I presume. if that is the case, I accept. Allow me first to return home to pack my things," said Ginny.

"You would. You may go. I'll find quarters for you in the meantime," he replied.

'What was I, chopped liver?' I thought angrily. 'How dare he just ignore me!'

"Why couldn't she just stay here?" I interrupted. I directed my next comments to her. "Would you mind? We could portion off a section of the living area, although it would take some time."

"I wouldn't mind being in close proximity to my patient. But," here she chose her words carefully, "it would be easier for me if we converted Ms. Marinetta's bedchamber into a dormitory, sort of. That way I could keep an eye on her at all times."

"If you wish," agreed Draco.

"I do wish. If you'll excuse me, I need to get my belongings." Nurse Myers used Floo powder to return to her home.

Draco looked at me, seeing what I was wearing for the first time, or so it seemed. He snapped at me to get dressed.

As I was changing, in the bathroom of course, Draco was reorganizing the bedchamber to accommodate two women.

"Are you finished?" I called, towel drying my hair simultaneously. (Remember, Draco hasn't returned her wand…as of yet.)

"Yes, I'm done."

I walked into the bedchamber, partially bent over, and still working my wet tresses with the towel.

Draco's POV

I looked up as Hermione entered the room, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, rolled at the hip, and a low(er) cut tank top. She was slightly bent over as she walked, enabling her curls to cascade over her shoulder in order for her to dry them as she walked.

I felt a twinge of…something pass through me. I could spend all day just watching her. Instead, I walked over, and led Hermione to the bed. She looked at me nervously when I asked her to sit, and I sensed her growing agitation when I sat behind her. I took the towel from her hands and placed in around her shoulders, yet still underneath her hair.

Wrapping her hair in the towel, I began to dry it. When it was only slightly damp, which took a surprisingly short amount of time as compared to the sheer volume of her hair, I began to work through the snarls from the curls.

Hermione's POV

Like the colonist rebel, George Washington, (remember, she's British) I cannot tell a lie. At least not when it comes to my feelings. When Draco led me to my bed, he scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what to expect. That's why I was so scared. I need to be in control of a situation, or at least be able to predict what my adversary is going to do. Otherwise I feel powerless. That's not a feeling I like. I shuddered when Draco began to unsnarl my curls. He would, on occasion, brush the tips of his fingers against the side of my neck or my earlobe; two of my most sensitive spots. But I began to relax as he worked his magic (no pun intended) on me, and was feeling drowsy when my nurse returned.

"Where is everyone?" she called. Draco and I sprung apart when we heard her voice.

"We're in here," I answered, my voice unusually high.

"Lovely," declared Ginny upon seeing the room's transformation. "All it needs is a few cabinets and a desk for my medicinal ingredients and other such nonsense."

"How about my and-way?" I asked mischievously.

"I-ay o-day ot-nay ike-lay ig-pay atin-lay," Draco responded, "but I shall get it to you at the next available time."

"It's in your pocket," I stated crossly.

"So it is," Draco fished it out and tossed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said. I was surprised. I hadn't thought he was actually going to give it back.

Draco made apologies as to why he couldn't stay, and left us.

"Thank Merlin," I said, "he's gone."

"Hermione?" asked Ginny. (A/N: I'm sure by now you've all realized that Nurse Myers and Ginny Weasley are the same person.) "1, can you help me unpack? And 2, tell me what the hell's going on!"

"Sure, but only if you tell me how everyone is. I haven't heard from y'all in ages. As for what's going on, I haven't a clue."

We unpacked as we chatted about our daily lives and the rest of the Weasley clan. I talked mainly about what had happened to get me where I was right now, and Ginny told me that her family was safe now, thanks to me.

"Gin-I don't feel like much of a help to anyone these days. I mean, look at me: 17 and pregnant by the amazing bouncing ferret." My voice was full of self disgust.

"Mione, it's going to be okay. I promise you that." She came over to give me a hug. "At least he gave you your wand back."

"True," I whispered, "but what good is it in a set of rooms sealed with strong Dark magic?"

"You're a captive here?"

"Yes, and n-now you are, too."

Ginny left the room and went to the door, where she rapped loudly.

"What?" Draco asked when he came in.

"Am I to be held here same as my patient, or am I to be allowed to leave occasionally in order to get needed supplies?"

"Hmm, hadn't thought about it yet, really. I'll get back to you on that." Draco turned and left us.

"It's hopeless," I sobbed into a couch. "He'll never let you go, and he'll just kill you after the babies are weaned. Just as he will me." I collapsed again in a fresh bout of tears.

"Now, Mione, I don't think that your hysterics are going to help any. Come on, up you go, I think it's far past your bedtime." Ginny helped me into bed, tucked me in, and brushed a strand of hair off of my forehead. I smiled. No one had done that since I was a child.

ThankS~

HarryPotterExpert ~ Thanks for your vote of confidence. It boosts my self esteem.

Felicity ~ I wrote more. Happy? Jeez, one would think you actually like the story! JK. But constructive criticism is much better for me

Butterscotch duck ~ Happy now?

animegirl-mika ~ Thanks for liking it! I now accept anonymous reviews. Hopefully more people will review now.

G*Ness ~ I'm continuing…just in a rut right now, so bear with me, okay?

Willow Daydreamer ~ Again, as stated above, I now accept anonymous reviews. BTW, you should really check out your forum…I've been writing in it.

Riverchic1998 ~ Tell me about it! Now I have 2 reports to do at the same time! Thank God for holidays, ya know?

Hey, you guys see the little button at the bottom of the screen? Good. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. You will press the review button. Do you get the idea?

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

\/ Press it! IMPERIO! I command you to press the review button! NOW!


	12. AN

Hey my loyal readers,  
  
Sorry I haven't had time to update recently. I've been quite busy with my schoolwork and all. I know that's what I said last time, but I have a report due next Friday for math, and one due soon for science as well. Bear with me, I'll update whenever I can. Hopefully sometime this weekend, but it might be tomorrow depending on what time I get home from the city. My school's NJHS is going to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, which in my opinion is the worst time to go see a play, because the tree lighting is tomorrow, and it's a gridlock day. Ugh! My school just plain sucks sometimes.  
  
Dasvidanya,  
  
Eclectia88 


	13. Just a note

Hey, I'm planning on updating soon, but I just wanted to let everyone know about a site that I've created. The URL is: I'm still setting it up right now, but there are a few links. To check out the members area, the username/password that you type in is guest/guest. That way you can see what's going on. Thanks! Hope you check it out! mysticpixie 


	14. The Seeing Stone Riddle, Purring

Chapter 10~

Hermione's POV

A week passed, and though there were no visible signs I was pregnant, there were internal ones. I had morning sickness, and trust me, if I didn't have a little cracker each morning before getting out of bed, by a half hour later at the most, I was spewing my guts. Not fun. Not fun at all. Ginny was most supportive during these mornings, soothing my worries with her calm presence. She was the only reason I hadn't gone insane from my gilded cage yet.

Draco didn't deign to visit until the following Sunday. He made some excuse about being really busy with work, but I could tell he was lying. It was some innate sense in the back of my head, throbbing, telling me, "Lies! All lies!" At least when he said he was glad to see I was doing okay and that everything was fine, the pain stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to have to cut your visit short, but-" Ginny froze when he turned an icy glare on her. Regaining her composure, she continued doggedly. "But Ms. Granger has her checkup now. Unless you would like to stay…"

"I'll stay," he replied, shooting an insolent glance in my direction.

"Do as you please, milord," I snapped, being quite insolent myself. "You always do." My last comment was muttered under my breath as I went into my bedroom.

He was sitting on the couch, lounging a more accurate description, when we returned. "Done already?"

"Did we take too short a time for you? We can always go back in so you can brood longer!"

His eyes flashed with anger. "Don't press me."

I sauntered over to him, and engaged him in a staring contest, a meeting of equally stubborn wills. He looked away first, and I turned to leave him, when he grabbed me round the waist.

"You!" I squealed. "Let go of me!"

He didn't. I was dragged onto his lap, and his arms encircled me fully.

"Be good, children," Ginny said as she left the room. "I need to take a shower, Ms. Granger. I trust you'll be fine on your own."

I tried to get up, to give her a piece of my mind, but Draco's arms impeded my movement. When I found standing an impossibility, I sulked on his lap.

His fingertips began to move up and down the sides of my abdomen, and he appeared to be _stroking_ me.

"I'm not a cat."

"Aren't you though?" he countered. "I can make you purr."

His fingers continued their torture, and a heat filled my belly. Swirling upward, it took all my strength to let no sound escape my lips.

When one hand began to massage my back, I gave in. A low, rumbling noise came out of my lips, and Draco began to chuckle.

"What-" I sounded too breathless. "What is so funny?"

"You are, my dear. You claim not to be a cat, but yet you purr and act like one, arching yourself towards my touch."

"You're not funny. Not-" I stopped when he reached a particularly ticklish spot, and waited until he moved on. "Not funny at all."

"I could be," he whispered in my ear.

"How do you plan to do that when I'm sitting on your lap?"

"Like this."

He dumped me onto the sofa, and stood up, muttering a spell as he did so. I tried to stand, only to find I was stuck to the couch.

"You put a binding spell on me?" I asked, in utter disbelief.

"I'm evil, remember?" He smirked.

"Like I could ever forget! And, just so you know, sitting here, bound to a couch is not fun!"

"I could make it fun."

"You could just release me, too. But there's no chance of that, is there?"

"Hmm. Nope, not really. Oh, and tell the nurse that she is free to come and go as she pleases." Draco turned and began to leave, but stopped upon hearing my indignant shriek.

He smirked, and waved his wand, saying "prior incanteum."

Then he left. I sat in shock on the couch until the door fully closed, and then leapt up. The seeing stones! I could work on them now, so that I would be able to get away from him. I ran into the library, and dragged the trunk into an empty corner. I banished what little boxes were there and conjured up a cauldron to dump the stones into. The book was still at the bottom, and I lifted it out. I recited the spell to translate (sem endoc 'language of choice'; in this case English.) "Sem endoc English!" The words shimmered, then disappeared, then reappeared in English. The first thing it said was to separate the stones according to color, and to not use magic. If you did, the stones would no longer work. I conjured up many more cauldrons, and began the long, arduous task of separating the stones.

By the time Ginny had finished her shower, I had separated the red, lavender, and green stones. The cerulean (blue), orange, yellow, and violet stones were still in a pile.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"Playing tiddlywinks, what does it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yes. Great fun. Interesting, too." I sighed. "Actually, these are the 'fabled' seeing stones of Merlin. If I could get them to work…"

"I see. Carry on, then. I'm going to use some of the fabric in the chest and make myself some new robes. D'you want me to make any for you?"

"Sure, why not. I'll work on these and you work on clothes for us."

Four hours and many trips to the bathroom later, I had finished separating the stones. The next instructions in the book was a riddle. It read:

__

First in a pack of three comes the color of royalty,

Next, the shade of twilight in fours.

Follow that by the ocean and earth's plants in alternating paths.

First water, than not, for five pairs.

The color of passion comes after, in a row of seven.

Then the brightest color of all,

Lined by the number of letters in it's name.

The last color comes in groups of nine.

Repeat all until the circle is complete,

And cast your spell.


End file.
